


A Bad Night In The Neighborhood

by tentaclemonster



Category: Mr. Rogers (RPF), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: "I got:1. character/mr. mime2. smut involving Mr. Rogers3. rhyming porn4. hand over mouth5. propositioning in dark alleywaysSomebody please write this."Be careful what you wish for. 😐
Relationships: Barrierd | Mr. Mime/Mr. Rogers
Kudos: 6





	A Bad Night In The Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/407625.html?thread=2409089097#cmt2409089097

In an alley, Mr. Rogers dared to dally and was caught from behind by a horny Mr. Mime. 

With his hand over Mr. Rogers' face, his arms wrapped in an embrace, Mr. Mime leaned in close, his breath but a ghost, and ran his tongue over the shell of Mr. Rogers' ear. "Hey, old chum, what are you doing here?"

Mr. Rogers couldn't reply except to whine. 

Mr. Mime sighed and squeezed Mr. Rogers really tight.

"This is a bad neighborhood," said Mr. Mime, "especially in an alley so late at night, but I'll let you go... for a price."


End file.
